Septa's Fate: Third Time's the Charm
by Violet Eagle
Summary: "Every choice we make has a consequence. That's what Dad always told me. I never thought that my choice would lead to a war." Septa has decided to lead the rebels agaisnt the Capitol. She tries not to dwell on the choice when the Games return and everything is set in motion. The dead are rising and secrets will be revealed. Sequel to Remember Who the Enemy Is (Septa's Fate: fic 3)
1. Plans

**Okay guys, i am proud to introduce the first chapter of the final installment of Septa's Fate. Thanks for reading the series and enjoy this first chapter. surprises await.**

**disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_**Septa:**_

I open my eyes and stare at the ceiling. I've only been back a couple of months, but I have to be going soon. Katniss said she'll meet me at the train station in the Capitol. From there, we'll take a hovercraft to wherever the rebels have taken shelter. Two months ago, I made my choice and decided to lead the rebels against the Capitol and end the Hunger Games forever. I get out of bed and dress. It's still dark outside. The sun will rise in a couple of hours. The train will be here then. Hima doesn't know that I have decided to rebel against our dictator, the President. I place my knife from under my pillow in its sheath. When I had first placed it under my pillow after the Games, it was a habit from the arena. Now, it is for protection. I am officially the leader of the rebels. I am a target for assassins if my identity is discovered.

I stop next to the open door of an empty room. It was Isaac's. Next to it is the room that used to be Cain's. The house seems so empty without them. Even Andrew and Jacob are more subdued. They trudge through the day and I always catch them quickly passing the empty rooms. I force myself to keep moving and make it to the kitchen where I sit at the table and cry silently. So much has happened. In one month, I watched twenty-three more children die violently and I decided to lead the rebels. This time last year, and the years before, I was coping with the deaths. Now, I will not have that time to cope. I must work on making sure that no parent has to bury their child again.

I bite my lip. A plan is already forming in my mind. Can I stand to lead two more children through the Games? They will want me to fight with them. But I can't. They need someone to keep an eye on things on the inside with Katniss. Besides, they don't really have a choice. They want me to lead them. They will have to do things my way.

I take one last look around the kitchen before sneaking out the back door. I have a train to catch.

* * *

"This is where you decided to relocate?" Katniss hisses into the silence. I can hear the venom in her voice as I look around at the ruins. From her words, I am guessing that we are in the old District Twelve. I look at Haymitch who just shrugs off her words and heads into the woods just beyond the meadow where we've landed.

"As you can see, the rebels aren't out in the open. The Capitol does too many flybys for us to live out here." He says as Katniss and I catch up to him. "We live here in the forest next to a lake and the river that feeds it." Katniss's eyes narrow. She must know the place. I just shrug and follow Haymitch. This is going to be the only time I ever come out here. Haymitch will be my messenger. He doesn't know it yet and won't know until I tell them what I have decided. But first, I need to meet the woman who led the Mockingjay Rebellion and set her straight. I will not be a figure head. We walk for a couple of hours before we see a well-kept fence. Haymitch leads us to the gate where soldiers stop him. I take in their uniforms while he talks. I haven't seen them before and they are not like the ones the Peacekeepers use. These uniforms are various shades of green which help them blend into the environment. I come out of my thoughts as Katniss pulls me along after her mentor. We are led to the far side of the lake where a large hut has been built. We are let in without incident and told to wait in a small sitting room.

"What happened to all their resources?" I quip sarcastically. Haymitch glares at me. There is no trace of electricity at all. It's not much different from the Districts themselves.

"Good, you're back, Haymitch." A sharp voice says from behind me. I turn sharply, hand going to the knife on my belt. Before me is an old woman. Her gray hair is tied into a tight bun and her gray eyes are fixed on me. Just by looking at her, I can tell she is in her eighties which is a real achievement since most don't live past fifty at the most in the Districts.

"Hello, Coin." He says as he sinks into a nearby chair. I finally take in his appearance. When we had boarded the hovercraft, he had still been in his suit. Now he was wearing what appeared to be a brown trench coat over a pair of black pants and a tattered, gray shirt.

"Thought you would have been in normal looking clothes." Coin responds. He shrugs and pulls out a flask from an inside pocket. Coin turns to Katniss. "It's good to have you back, Soldier Everdeen." The air noticeably tenses as Katniss stiffens.

"I am not sticking around, Coin. I am here to receive orders and then I will be going back to the Capitol."

"Of course. I didn't expect you to,"

"That's enough, Coin. Katniss isn't here to lead the people or be a figure head." Coin returns her gaze to me. My hand is still on my knife.

"I haven't forgotten, Haymitch. I have heard a lot about you, Septa Águila. You defied your family's fate and won the Quarter Quell. But in the eight years since, you have not had a single victor. But they get close. So close. I have often wondered at Haymitch's choice in choosing you to lead the people in a rebellion when you can't even get your own tributes out of the arena." I cross my arms in front of my chest.

"What would you know of the Arena, Coin? You have been in Thirteen your whole life. You have not had to face the threat of being Reaped and sent to kill other children ranging from twelve to eighteen years old. It's not easy training them either. The mentors can't do it on their own. The tributes have to want to get out alive. You know nothing of the horrors the three of us live with. And sleep nor wakefulness gives us peace as the pain will never go away. Haymitch manages to drink the memories away. But they are there, always there." I whisper the last words. Katniss places a hand on my shoulder and Haymitch looks at me. I have just said what is always on our minds every waking hour of our lives. Coin only looks at us a moment before motioning down a hall and walks away. We follow her to an elevator that takes us underground to a single hallway. She walks down the hall. Haymitch follows immediately. Katniss and I hesitate a moment before following him. At the end of the hall is a single door.

"You want to know what happened to all our resources." Coin says and opens the door. I feel my mouth drop as Haymitch steers me and Katniss into the large command room. It's as big as the command center in the Capitol. Several more doors open to other hallways.

"Katniss?"

"Beetee!" Katniss rushes over to a very elderly man and hugs him tightly. "I thought you were dead."

"Not yet. Not yet." He repeats while patting Katniss's back. All I can see of him is pepper hair ashen, wrinkled skin. "Have you returned to lead us?"

"No," Katniss says as she lets go. "I will never do anything of the sort again. It only made things worse. Because I let myself be controlled, I lost everyone I cared about and made everything worse for the rest of the Districts. No, I am a spy now since the Capitol doesn't see me as much of a threat since I am dead."

"But,"

"There's a reason she hasn't been seen for thirty-three years." Haymitch cuts in. The Capitol killed her in the Districts. She cannot leave the Capitol unless absolutely necessary. She cannot be seen on camera. She is dead except in the Capitol. She cannot lead us because she is needed on the inside."

"Then who is going to lead us?" Beetee asks. "No one trusts her." He glances at Coin who is not paying attention to us. I step forward and Beetee looks at me, recognition on his face.

"I am going to lead." I say. "It is time to end this." Coin looks at me.

* * *

I look around at the people who have gathered around the table. It has been three days since Katniss, Haymitch, and I arrived in the district that Katniss had once called home for seventeen years. Haymitch and Katniss are seated on either side of me. Coin is seated directly across the table from me. A person from the Capitol who introduces themselves to me as Plutarch. He is seated in the middle of the table. Across from him is Beetee. Next to Beetee is a woman who calls herself Johanna. Another soldier who has yet to name himself sits next to Coin.

"What is this all about, Coin?" I ask. I had hoped this meeting would have happened the day we arrived. But Coin had 'business' to attend to first and so Katniss and I had been given rooms above ground for the time being. Honestly, I am ready to be back in Twelve. I need to help get everything ready for the Victory Tour in a few months.

"We need to decide your role in this venture." Coin answers. I laugh. It's not my usual laugh. This one is harsh and mocking.

"My role?" I stop laughing and face her. "I am here to lead you to victory. I am not here to be a figure head or a puppet." I hold up a finger to halt her next words. "You tried to have a figure head in Katniss and she was supposed to be seen as the leader when in all reality she was a puppet. And look what happened. You lost. You need someone who can think as if they are in the arena again because that is what we are in. The Games are still on, only we are in a bigger arena. Five of us know what it is like. Of these five, I am the only one who still has my senses. We do this my way or I will go back to Twelve and continue mentoring tributes until two have won and I can retire in peace. Make your choice." I lean back in my chair and cross my arms. There is a strange light in Haymitch's eyes. Johanna is grinning from ear to ear. Beetee is nodding his ascent. Katniss stares at Coin. Plutarch blanches and the soldier glares at me. Coin looks at me, no emotion in her eyes or on her face.

"Who are you to think you can come in here and demand that respect?" Plutarch finally manages after gaping like a fish for the past two minutes.

"I am the victor of the Fourth Quarter Quell." I say softly. "I am the last child of my family. I was asked to lead you. But if you do not want me, say so now so that I can go and have the hovercraft take me back to the Capitol so I can go home." Plutarch gapes like a fish again and then stays quiet. I return my gaze to Coin. "Well?"

"What do you plan to do? I can have the soldiers mobilized in fifteen minutes."

"There will be no need to mobilize the army just yet." I say. Everyone looks at me. "That is where you went wrong last time. You didn't have cover and so the Capitol knew what you were doing. What I need you to do is simple. You need to plant seeds in the Districts and have them ready for when the Games come again." Haymitch slams his hand down on the table. The victors don't flinch.

"That is a great plan and one we should have thought of. Instead of attacking at the end of the Games, attack during."

"We won't get all of this done in a month. That is why the seeds are needs." I correct him. "If the people are ready by the time the Games start, during the Games, while the Capitol is concentrating on the tributes, you need to take the Districts. The Districts must be taken before the Games end. But, it cannot happen the moment the Reaping happens. That would reveal us to the Capitol. You are to wait for my signal to fan the flames as it were. Right now, it's time to plant the seeds of rebellion and water them. When the Games start, so does our war."

* * *

_**The President:**_

_"Things have been too quiet. And my spies can find no trace of them in Thirteen. Where have those rebels gone?"_

"Mr. President,"

"Yes?"

"The letters you requested have been sent."

"Thank you."

"If I may?" He nodded. "You have looked distracted for the past couple of years. Is there something wrong?"

"Of course there is. Not all the rebels died at the end of the war. I know some escaped. But I don't know where they would have gone."

"Can't you ask her?"

"She doesn't know. They never told us anything."

"What about him?"

"Who?"

"The man we have in the jails. Would he know?" The President's blue eyes brightened.

"Of course he would. They would have told him more so that he could protect her. Thank you." The President hurried out of his office and down the stairs. He traveled for about fifteen minutes before he reached the jails. The Peacekeepers let him in without a word. He walked down the dimly lit hall to his favorite prisoner.

"What do you want? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"I want you to tell me where they have gone."

"Where who have gone?"

"The rebels of Thirteen. I know that my men did not kill all of them at the end of the war and Katniss's death."

The man laughed, his black hair rippling over his head. He is old now. About fifty years old while the president was two years younger. "I don't know. They never told me if they had a back-up plan. Even if they had. There is no way I would ever tell a traitor like you. Don't know why she wanted to save you. But then again, that's Katniss for you. She was falling in love with you, Peeta."

"And you fell in love with her, Gale Hawthorne."

* * *

**hope you guys liked. thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Victors' Banquet

**Thanks all for reading. In response to your review, Elves, you will just have to wait and see.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Septa and those she cares about (except Katniss)**

**enjoy!**

* * *

_**Septa:**_

_Septa Águila, you have been invited to the President's Mansion for a special banquet. It will be held in a week's time so that you may have time to reach the Capitol. You, and others, will be given rooms in the mansion itself as you do not have a house in the Capitol. The President hopes to see you there and entreats you to come. Bring this letter with you so you may be given access to the Mansion._

I scowl at the letter. It had been waiting for me when I had gotten back from my "trip" to the Capitol. After I had told the others of my plan, we spent another two days making the plans and picking the spies who would plant the seeds of rebellion. Their main targets are the families of the ones who have lost children to the Games. That is what we are fighting against: the Games and the Capitol who condones them. Now I have to go and mingle with the sick bastards. I sigh and put the letter down. I have to go. I have no choice. If I don't, the President will make the Arena more of a hell for my tributes. I sigh and leave my pack on the table and go out the back door.

* * *

"You've been out here a while, Septa." Hima says suddenly. I don't respond. I know that I have been out here most of the night. She is worried about me. I am worried about her family. "What's wrong?"

"When did that letter get here?"

"A couple days ago. What did it say?"

"I have been invited to a banquet." I say, not disguising the bitterness in my voice.

"But you were just in the Capitol." Oh Hima, so innocent. I want so much to tell her that I've really been in the old District Twelve planning a rebellion in an effort to save her sons. But if I tell her and I am found out, they will torture her for information. Why did I ever agree to this? I feel like I've lost the only friend I've ever had.

"I know." I reply. "I guess they couldn't find me to give it to me and so sent it here where I would be sure to get it." I look up at her and smile. I look back at the piece I am working on and file off the last bit. I turn it to her and she smiles. It's the small statue I had designed for Cain. I am still trying to figure out what to make for Isaac. I had started this piece after I had gotten back from the Capitol at the end of the Games. "Put this in a special place." I tell her. I look at my sketch book and flip to Cynthia's design. I still need to make the mold for it. But I don't have the wooden block. I sigh and bank the fire in my furnace. I have to go and call Rynna. I don't have any dresses elegant enough for a banquet at the President's Mansion. I need her to design one while I am on the train back. "Rynna… yes I know it's late but I need you to do something for me…I need a dress…I need one fit for a banquet at the President's Mansion. None of mine are…I have a little under a week… You can do it. I have complete confidence in you." I hang up the phone before she has time to yell at me. It's not like she was asleep anyway, I could tell from her voice. I sigh and look at the letter I left on the table. I need to catch the train tomorrow, again. I pick up the letter, place it in the envelope and leave it on the table so I don't forget it.

* * *

_**Peeta:**_

"Mr. President, Ms. Águila has arrived." Peeta looked up from his paperwork at the attendant. She had been born in the Districts before he had moved her here. She had no memory of who she was before her life in the Capitol and thought of him as her father and he thought of her as the daughter he could never have.

"Is she settled in her room?"

"She looked it over, left her bag, and then left again. I looked through her clothes and noticed she didn't have a dress."

"Perhaps she went to her stylist for one. Is that all?"

"Yes, Mr. President."

"Thank you, Roseanne. You may go." She nodded and exited the room, her light blonde hair following behind in gossamer threads. She had married young, at twenty-five, had two children of her own by the time she was twenty-eight. They were twins and were going to be eighteen in the winter. He looked back at his paperwork and frowned at the next piece of paper. It was a note from the Peacekeeper in charge of interrogation. Gale wasn't cooperating and refusing to give up the rebels. "Hard-headed ass." He muttered and put the piece of paper aside and looked at the guest list and checked off Septa's name. He had invited as many of the victors as he could. He wanted to introduce Roseanne as his heir, making sure they would recognize her as president when he died.

A coughing fit racked his body. He covered his mouth with a red cloth during the process. Once it had subsided, he pulled the cloth away and noticed a dark red spot that had not been there before. _"Damn," _he thought, _"how much time do I have left?"_

* * *

_**Katniss:**_

"Septa, what are you doing here?"

"I have been invited to a banquet at the mansion. Will I be seeing you there?"

"This is the first I have heard of it. When did you get the invitation?"

"After I got back. I have to go, Katniss. If I don't, my tributes are sure to die this time around. I have already asked Rynna to make me a dress for it. But I came to see how things were going with you. Has Haymitch come back yet?"

"Not that I have seen." A smile tugged at Septa's lips. Haymitch had wanted to leave when they had and go back to the Capitol. But Coin had ordered him to stay a few more days. Both women were sure that he had been scolded for his pick in a leader and that if they failed, it was on him. "What is your plan then?"

"I have to go to the banquet. If you haven't been invited, then we cannot know what it is about. I knew that I would have to also play the part of spy. Your role is to gather what information you can and see if there is any truth to the gossip you hear. After the banquet, I will send a message to Coin about what I have learned."

"How are you going to manage that?"

"You were given a communicuff, were you not?"

"I was. What of it?"

"I got one to. It's a bit better than yours. I can send messages instead of just receive them. That's how I'll give you your orders. They won't come until night when I can be sure that I won't be caught."

"So I won't be seeing you during the Games."

"You know the answer to that very well. I expect to be kept up to date on the progress of our rebels." Septa pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. "Give this to Haymitch. He knows what to do with it."

"And Lin?" Sorrow filled the younger woman's sapphire and gold eyes.

"The less who know, the better." She replied and Katniss knew she was thinking of her and Peeta in the last rebellion. "Wait for my word."

* * *

_**Septa:**_

I tug the dress straight as I step off of the stairs and wait by the door. Rynna has outdone herself again. She organized my prep team and I was given a full make over. My hair is done up in a high bun with a small amount hanging down, tickling the back of my neck. The dress is skin tight and held up by a strap that wraps around my neck, leaving my back and the eagle exposed. I have the feeling it is the fanciest dress here. I sigh and look at the attendant who nods to me. I walk up to the door, slightly wobbly in my heels, and enter the ballroom as my name and district are called. I can see all the young men looking at me and then at my left hand. I roll my eyes. I stumble again and grab onto an arm to keep myself from falling. "Thank you." I murmur as he leads me away from the stairs.

"Don't mention it. I noticed you were unsteady when you were walking down the stairs." I smirk at Evan's comment.

"I think Rynna added five inches to these heels." This gets a laugh from him and he leads me to one of the food laden tables. The music starts as I serve myself a small cup of soup to start with. Evan consumes food with such gusto that he is full before I've even finished my soup. He leaves me to take a tiny stemmed glass full of clear liquid and rushes to the bathroom. Katniss told me about those drinks. They make people puke so they can keep eating. The practice disgusts me. Before he returns, a male victor from Four asks me to dance. I accept and he soon as me forgetting that I am unsteady in heels. By the time the dance is over, I am no longer wobbling. I take a better look at the man. He smiles and I recognize him. His name is Thresh, after a boy who fought in the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games. This Thresh won the Ninety-ninth Hunger Games. He was the one who had mentored the boy I had killed in the Quell.

"You are a wonderful dancer." He tells me.

"Glad to see you don't hold a grudge." I tease to let him know that I recognize him. He just shrugs and leads me to another food laden table. "So why do you think we are here?" I ask him. The twenty-four year old looks at me.

"Some people are saying that the President is dying and has decided who is going to take his place."

"Can't he just announce it on television or something? Why have the banquet?"

"Maybe he only wants us to know." I bite the inside of my cheek thoughtfully. If he wanted to introduce a successor to the people of Panem, why not just do it over the television. Then it hits me. The people look to the victors for guidance when it comes to officials. It is the one decent law the President put in place. We have been the ones to defeat the perils of the Arena. We are the strongest of the people of Panem. If we don't approve of an official, we can send him or her out of office and demand someone else. It is the only thing I have ever felt power over. I put down my wine, which I have only taken a sip of, at the tap on my shoulder. I come face to face with a young man who has black hair and blue eyes. He looks close to being eighteen years old if not already eighteen.

"Can I help you?" I ask. Before he can answer, a bell rings and pulls our attention to a balcony above the door we had entered through. The President steps forward.

"Welcome, Victors of Panem." He begins. "I know many of you are wondering why I have invited you to this banquet." There are some murmurs of ascent. I stay quiet. "I want to tell you all that I have chosen the person to take my place as president on my death." I notice for the first time that he is older than he looks. His blue merchant eyes betray him. If I am right, he would have been alive during the first rebellion. "I have chosen my adopted child. Many of you know them as they have been attending to you during your stay here." Faces flash through my mind. None of them stand out. "I would like you all to meet my daughter, Roseanne." We all clap politely as a young woman, about forty-six years old, walks up to stand next to him. I remember her now. She showed me to my room when I arrived. She has blue eyes and light blonde hair and resembles the young man at my side. "I have chosen her to be the next President upon my death." This draws no sound as we are all stunned.

_"Why me?"_ I scream at myself as I realize that I may have to kill her in order to free the Districts.

* * *

**Hehehehehe Thoughts? Who do you think Roseanne really is? thanks for reading and please review**


	3. Caught

**To answer a review question, no she is not. but she is realted to a victor. heheh**

**Disclaimer: only own the OC's.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_**Septa:**_

"Septa," I look up from my work and see Hima approaching my furnace. I go back to watching the gold that I am melting for Isaac's statuette. I had finally decided on a lion for him as he had sacrificed himself before the Games even started. He made sure Cynthia's family had enough to eat. Then he made sure Lizabeth was able to survive on her own. Though, I think he wanted to get to the end before he died.

"What is it, Hima?" I ask, stirring the gold. The process is delicate and must not be interrupted.

"Someone is on the telephone for you."

"Who?"

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me her name. But it's not anyone I think you know." Oh Hima, how wrong you are.

"Tell her to call back in the morning. I'm busy." I give the gold another stir and place the bowl fully into the fire, blowing air in to increase the heat. Hima leaves. _"Really, Coin. Couldn't you have waited until the morning to call? Besides, I don't answer to you and am not at your beckon call." _I muse as I wait for the gold to melt. I retrieve the molds. The Victory Tour has come and gone and it is a couple of months before the Reaping, and also a month before my twenty-fourth birthday. I look up as I hear dirt crunch. It's Hima again.

"She says that it is important."

I sigh and look at her. "Tell her to call me back in half an hour. I am working." Hima goes off again and I check the gold. It is starting to melt. I scoop a cup of water from the barrel beside me and poor it around the design and place the second half on top of the first. Before the clay mold can fall apart, I place it on the outer edge of the flames so it can dry.

"She insists it's important." I growl. "What do I tell her?"

"Just leave it." I tell her. "I will talk to her when I am done here." She nods and goes back to the house to get her sons ready for bed. They were going to be nine years old next month. Their birthday is a week before mine. I smile and think of the gifts I have for them hidden in my room. I had found a kind wood carver in the Capitol. I was surprised until he had told me that he had been moved to the Capitol during the Relocations after the Mockingjay Rebellion. I paid him to make a handful of carved eagles, the boys' favorite ever since they had seen my medallion. He had happily done the job, happy to be able to do his craft after so long. He had gotten them finished and shipped to me last month. They were greatly detailed, more so than the ones the carver I had hired made. But then again, the man has more time than those in the Districts. I plan to hang the eagles from the ceilings of their rooms while they are asleep. It would be a great surprise for them.

* * *

"About time." The voice on the other end tells me as I finally pick up the receiver.

"I had you told that I was busy. You cannot hurry a smith's work."

"What work?" She sneers. Oh, how I wish I could hit her right now.

"What is so important that you couldn't call me back in the morning?"

"Our 'planters' have been found out and executed." I don't say anything. I knew that it would happen. When I had picked out the 'planters', I had made sure they were willing to die if they were caught. They had all been given nightlock for just that instance.

"How many used the nightlock?"

"Only one before she was arrested. The rest were shot before they had the chance. But, others have been saying that there are mutterings going around. There is hope that the Districts will fight with us."

"Even in Two?"

"It's hard to tell. We haven't received any word from them."

"Send someone in. Make sure they know to stay hidden. I want any reports of mutterings. Am I understood?" Silence stretches out. "Don't make me repeat myself."

"I understand." Coin finally says. I know she hates that she has to listen to me. But she knows that if she is not careful, District 13 will be rising up against her and then where would we be.

"What other news do you have for me?"

"Everdeen has reported on the information you wanted."

"And?"

"This woman, Roseanne, was raised by the President after the end of the war. She doesn't remember her past aside from that she lost her entire family in the Mockingjay Rebellion. She is married and has twin boys who have recently turned eighteen."

"And him? What news did she get on him?"

"She has heard rumors, mostly. Rumors that he is dying and that is why he announced her as his successor now instead of in a will or on his deathbed."

"He is on his deathbed. I don't want to have to see her killed. She is innocent in this. Our fight is against the President and the Games he allows to continue. Am I understood?"

"Clearly. What is the next step?"

"Keep watering the seed. We still have two months before the Games begin. I want your people ready to move out. We have to take the Districts simultaneously in order to attack the Capitol after the end of the Games. And Coin, I want regular updates."

"I understand. When do we attack?"

"At the gong." I answer and hang up the phone.

* * *

_**Hima:**_

She listened as Septa made her way up the stairs and to her room. No one knew she had been listening at the door of Septa's office. Once she had heard Septa hang up the phone, she had hurried back to the sitting room to sit in front of the fire for a while, or act like it. The moment she sat in her chair, Ed had entered from the garden and they had gone to bed. Septa had still been in her office at that time. That had been almost two hours ago.

"_She's hiding something. She has been ever since that trip to the Capitol a few months ago."_ She looked at her husband and then slipped out of bed and pulled on her robe. She knew Septa. The woman usually laid awake for another hour before she actually fell asleep. Hima had listened to her frightened screams when she woke from nightmares. She wanted so much to go and hold her, but she kept a knife under her pillow. _"Would that have happened to Cain and Isaac? Would they have been paranoid enough to sleep with a knife under their pillows? And what about my boys? Will they have to face that reality?"_ She knocked softly on Septa's door. She didn't answer, but Hima went in anyway, knowing Septa was awake.

"Usually, when someone doesn't answer, they want to be left alone." Septa said without looking at her. "What do you want, Hima?"

"What is going on?" Hima sat at the edge of Septa's bed and looked at her longtime friend.

"What are you talking about?" Septa sat up and curled her legs so her head could rest on her knees. Hima's eyes softened. Septa was young, only going to be twenty-four years old. But she seemed much older.

_"Does she feel older than she is?"_

"Hima, speak your mind or go back to bed."

"There has been talk in the smithies."

"What kind of talk?"

"Talk that the Games are unfair. That they need to end. That we can do something about them when the time is right. They are saying that District Thirteen is still alive and they have a new leader."

"They're just rumors, Hima. Listening to them will only make things worse. Look at what happened to my family because they helped." Hima looked at the younger woman. Septa had confided in her that Katniss Everdeen's stylist, Cinna, was her uncle. But he was dead now because he had participated, in part, in the Mockingjay Rebellion. His involvement had led to the practical murder of Septa's entire family, except for Septa herself.

"They are not rumors, Septa. It's true that the Games aren't fair. You and your family are the perfect example of it. What haven't you told me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I am talking about. I heard your end of the conversation with that Coin person." Hima stopped talking as Septa's sapphire eyes locked onto hers. There was a fire there that she didn't recognize and it scared her. She swallowed and stared back. "I heard every word you said. Nightlock? What is that? And who is going to die? What have you gotten yourself into, Septa?" Septa growled and before she knew it, Septa had a death grip on her upper arm and was pushing her downstairs and outside to her furnace.

"What are you doing listening in on my conversations?" She growled.

"I'm worried about you. If you've gotten yourself into something dangerous,"

"Hima, listen to me. Forget about the conversation. Forget about the rumors."

"No." She pulled out a wooden block from her pocket and Septa's eyes widened. On the wood was a carving of the mockingjay, Katniss's mockingjay.

"Where did you get this?" Septa hissed, taking the block from her.

"My parents had it. They were part of it, Septa. They were waiting for Thirteen to bounce back. They were spies in District Two. After Katniss was killed in the Capitol, all the spies went into hiding, waiting for orders that never came. Dad gave this to me to show to those in Thirteen if I ever went there." Septa clutched the wood block in her hands and looked at her furnace. The coals were cold. She put the block on the stack of wood she used to start the fire.

"There is no Mockingjay, Hima." She said after five minutes of silence. Hima waited. Septa looked at her. The fire was still there, but it seemed more of a comfort now that Septa had calmed down. "Those rumors are seeds, Hima. I organized them myself. District Thirteen is still alive, but hidden. My mentor is one of them. After Isaac was Reaped, she approached me and told me that there was something I could do. I could lead Thirteen in a new rebellion. The idea for me to lead came from a ghost that had gone to the Capitol to convince her to lead them again. But she refused, as he knew she would, and so they turned to me. After Isaac and Lizabeth died, I sat for a few days, watching the rain. I made my choice. I decided to lead the rebels. That trip I took two months after I got back, it wasn't to the Capitol. It was to Thirteen. I met President Coin and the other victors who survived the rebellion. They wanted me to be a figure head. I gave them an ultimatum and so now I lead them. We are attacking in a different way than last time. We take the Districts during the Games. After that, we move on the Capitol. The banquet I got invited to. Our current president announced his successor. She's who I don't want to kill. The President is going to die. But I don't want the innocent to die. The woman didn't ask to be named his successor." Septa sighed.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you agree to lead them? If you lose, it makes things worse for the survivors."

"It's a risk I am willing to take."

"Why?"

"To keep you from suffering the pain my parents went through four times." She said and then walked back to the house, leaving Hima alone in the dark.

* * *

**THanks for reading and please review**


	4. Courting Danger

**THanks all for reading.**

**Disclaimer: i only own the OCs**

**enjoy**

* * *

_**Hima:**_

_"What does she mean by save me from the pain her parents went through?"_ She fumed. It was the next morning and Septa was out in her forge again. She had been there since dawn and Hima knew the younger woman had not slept much if at all the night before. _"I have already gone through that pain with my brothers. I practically raised them! She doesn't know what she is talking about!"_

"Mama! Mama!" Hima turned to see her older son, Andrew, run into the kitchen, halfway dressed. Ed followed a moment later with a fully dressed Jacob.

"What is this?" She chuckled, forgetting her anger at Septa for the moment. Andrew looked at her.

"It's not funny, Mom." He said, trying to sound grown up. "That is what the _little_ kids wear." He pointed at Jacob's outfit. "I am going to be nine years old. Nine year olds don't wear little kid clothes." Hima looked at the clothes her youngest son was wearing. It was the required uniform for all kids attending the school in their district. The mayor had put the rule in place right after Cain had been born. Though, it had changed since then. The clothes her sons were wearing were hand-me-downs from when Isaac was their age.

"How about this? Wear it for today and I'll ask your Aunt Septa to find some new ones for you while I am at work. Is that okay?" Andrew placed his chin in his hand as he had seen Ed do countless times while he thought.

"Okay. But just for today."

"I will tell her."

"For me to?" Jacob suddenly asked. Hima suppressed a laugh.

"Of course. I will make sure she knows what to get. Now go get dressed or you are gonna be late." Andrew hurried back up the stairs, closely followed by Jacob and Ed. Hima leaned against the counter and watched them until she couldn't any more. A motion at the corner of her eyes caught her attention. She turned and barely saw Septa's brown hair trailing behind her as she walked back to her forge. She turned back to the stairs as her sons and husband hurried down and outside, Ed barely grabbing his lunch on the way out. _"What would I do without them?"_ She thought as she got her own lunch ready. After the banquet a few months ago, Septa had gotten the boys laughing again. It was nice to hear her sons' laughter again. She had missed it more than she had missed Cain's or Isaac's. Septa's reason came back to her suddenly. Yes she had raised Cain and Isaac after their parents had died, but she had never had the motherly feeling she felt when she looked at her own sons. _"Is it more painful when you lose a child than a sibling or friend?"_

* * *

_**Thresh:**_

He stepped off the train and looked around. He noticed right away that this district was dirtier than his own. But they were next to water and so were always wet and better able to keep clean. He took a deep breath and stepped off the train platform and to the car that waited for him. He got in and the driver took him to the mayor's home where he was warmly welcomed. _"This is not where I wanted to go."_ He mused as the mayor talked to him over dinner. He had come to talk to Septa before the Reaping. He had a feeling something was going on. He had heard the people of District Four muttering about rebellion, especially after the executions a month ago. He wondered if the same had been happening here in Twelve, but was reluctant to ask the mayor. He was acting as if nothing was wrong. Something was definitely wrong.

The next morning, he found his way to the Victor's Village and saw one house with smoke coming out of the chimney. It was late morning as the mayor had insisted on showing the young man around the small town that was District Twelve. He was about to knock on the door when it opened and two nine-year-old boys ran out followed by a woman about three years older than him. She was followed by a man who looked a year older than her. None of them saw him and he watched them go. He turned to knock on the door again and heard the ring of metal hitting metal. He followed the sound around the house and found a small smithy. He walked closer and saw Septa with her hair tied back and a hammer in her hand. She was hammering on a piece of metal that was glowing cherry red. Once the color had dulled, she put it back in the fire and watched it. He stood and watched her as she swept the metal out of the fire and began hammering it again, sparks flying.

The glow from the metal showed the hardness in her face. There was no fat that could make her have a chubby face or smile. He looked at her body as the metal went into the fire a third time. She hadn't let herself go either, since she had won the Quell. He looked at her face again as she hammered. The light emphasized her features. She didn't have high cheek bones like some women had. Her eyes weren't deep set, nor were they almost out of her skull.

"Speak or go away." She suddenly said, startling him from his thoughts. She wasn't looking at him, but at the fire where she had placed the metal again. "Did you want to order something?" She asked, annoyance creeping into her voice.

"How did you know I wasn't from here?"

"There is only one person from Twelve who dares come to my forge. All the rest don't, though, I doubt they would avoid my home if they had the money to order something." She pulled the metal out and hammered again, a little softer this time, taking out the imperfections. When she was done, she quenched it and looked at him. "What are you doing here, Thresh?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"So talk." She pulled out a wooden frame filled with soft clay.

"Has there been talk around the District?"

"Talk of what?" She asked as she put a wooden carving into the soft clay and pushing it down.

"Talk that there is going to be another rebellion. That the rebels have a new leader and that they are getting ready to attack again."

"Thresh, you know what happened the last time that talk went around. Sure us victors have a little more freedom in that we can leave the Districts to visit others. But the last rebellion caused the hardships we have to go through before we become victors or die." She placed a medium wooden rod at the top of the carving and pressed it in.

"But has there been that sort of talk."

"I don't know." She began scooping more soft clay from a bucket beside her onto the carving and rod. "I don't get out enough to hear that sort of talk. Have you been hearing that sort of talk?" She evened out the surface of the clay and placed a wooden lid on top of it. She looked at it and then at him before closing the door to her furnace and throwing dirt onto the fire. "Come on, you look hungry." She said while taking off the apron she wore around her waist. He followed her to the back door of her house and into the kitchen. She started washing her hands and face. "Is there anything you can't eat?" She asked as she looked in her cool box and pulled out a jug of tea and a package of ground meat.

"No, nothing I can't eat." He answered her as she placed the meat into a pan and then onto the stove which Hima had left on. She let it start to cook while she served them both tea.

"You never answered my question. Have you been hearing that sort of talk?"

"I-" a far off ringing cut him off. She scowled and excused herself and hurried down the hall.

* * *

_**Septa:**_

"Hello,"

"Águila,"

"Coin, what do you want? You know the rules.'

"I know. District Eleven has started an uprising. You plan worked too well."

"No, it didn't. The planters were instructed to say that they could help when the time came. This uprising is not our doing. And the Reaping is still two months away." District Eleven. Evan's, Eva's, and Rue's faces flash in my mind. "I am not going to be able to investigate it. An uprising means the District will be locked down. I can't get in and none of the victors can get out." I hear banging on my front door. I know that it is no one I know. Katniss and Lin would just walk right in. Besides, this doesn't sound like friendly banging.

"Septa, what is going on?"

"I'm not sure. What else do you have to report?"

"Only that they are trying to find the source of the rumors." I hear the banging again.

"Don't call again until I contact you. If you have to get a message to me, send a message through Catnip or Abernathy." I know she knows who I am talking about. But there is no telling who else could be listening in on this call. I need to be careful about my phone calls since Hima overheard Coin's call last night.

"I understand," and she hangs up. I stand and grab the hilt of my knife as I walk down the hallway. Someone is still banging on my door. I look and see Thresh still sitting at the table. I take a moment to move the meat off the heat and then go to the door. There is no eye hole and no window next to the door. I'm going to have to ask Ed to make an eye hole for the house. I open the door. Standing on my doorstep are two Peacekeepers. They are both male and both blonde.

"Yes?" I ask and lean against my door frame. I can't let on that I suspect why they are here.

"We are here to inform you that, due to a situation, Hunger Games Victors are no longer allowed to travel between Districts." One of them says. "And they may only travel to the Capitol during the Games."

"I understand. Thank you." They nod and leave. I shut the door with a bang and hurry back to the kitchen. Thresh looks at me. "It would be best if you don't overstay your welcome." I say and add the meat to a stew of potatoes Hima had turned on before she left. I hear him get up and leave.

* * *

"Are you okay, Septa? You've been in here all night." I look at the clock on my mantle and sigh. It's already almost midnight. After Thresh had left, I locked myself in my office, trying to think of a way out of the mess someone created. Dinner was ready when Hima and her family returned. I didn't eat and they didn't bother me. Someone decided to start an uprising. My people know what we are doing. The spies know that they are not supposed to start any uprisings. I am fairly sure that this isn't because of us. But it's going to be blamed on us if the Capitol gets wind of the rumors I spread. "Septa?"

"I'm fine, Hima. There is no need to worry." She steps fully into my office and closes the door as the boys run up the stairs, Ed right behind them.

"I've been thinking about what you said last night. It didn't make sense at first. And then, this morning,"

"I heard." I interrupt her and stand by the window, looking into the darkness. I watch her reflection in the window as she hugs herself.

"I don't know what I would do without them."

"Hima, just forget about the phone call. Forget about what I told you last night. The less you know, the better."

"But that's the thing. I don't want to forget. I want to fight for my boys. What if they do get Reaped in a few years. I can't fight for them then just like your parents couldn't fight for your siblings or you. But if I do this, if I help, I can fight for them. I am fighting for them against the Capitol. I will be damned if they die because of something that happened a hundred years ago."

I turn sharply to face her. "Listen to yourself, Hima. If you do this, you'll be killing them because, if we lose, the Capitol _will_ punish all those involved. They will take the boys from you." Where is this suddenly coming from? And why can't she just forget about it? The less who know about it, the less people that can be hurt. As it stands, the only people in the Districts that know anything are me and the spies. Of us, I am the only one who fully knows what is going on. If I bring Hima into this, I am endangering her family. "No, Hima. I won't let you."

"Septa, I have to do this." I look into her eyes and see the look that I know must have been in my eyes when Chirsta was Reaped. Hima wasn't never able to volunteer because she was the only girl in three siblings, not to mention that volunteering is illegal now. But I can't let her. If I do, Andrew and Jacob lose their mother and Ed loses his wife and they will all blame me after the war is ended and it revealed that I am the rebel leader. I sigh and go to my desk and pull out the Nightlock.

"This is Nightlock." I tell her and hold up the purple pill. "Bite it and it will kill you. It was named after the poisonous berries Katniss used to nearly kill herself and Peeta in their Games. It was created during the rebellion so any rebel captured could kill themselves before they were tortured. When I mentioned it last night, I was asking how many of my spies had used it before they were executed. Only one was able to."

"But there were no executions here."

"That is because I had only one spy here. With what happened to me and my family, it didn't take much to get the rumors flying. She was the one who used Nightlock. And a good thing to or I wouldn't be talking to you right now." I place the Nightlock in her hand. "Keep it on you at all times. If you are captured, take it before they can take it from you." I close her fingers around the pill. I don't tell her that it is the only pill I have. I had meant it to be for me when I went to the Capitol in two months. But she needs it more than me. I can fight my way out if I have to. She can't.

"What do you need me to do?"

"They are looking for the person or persons who started these rumors. Right now, I just want you to listen. I got word today that there is an uprising in Eleven and the Districts have been shut down. I need you to tell me anything you hear that might be relevant."

"I understand." She says and leaves the room. I sit down and put my head in my hands. What the hell have I just done?

* * *

**THoughts everyone? thanks for reading and please review**


	5. Gentle Reminders

**Disclaimer: I only own Septa and this important to her.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_**Septa:**_

"Lin will be here in a few hours." I look up from my feet as Hima enters my room. Two months have passed since I gave Hima my dose of Nightlock and had her become my spy here in Twelve. I am still questioning the sanity of this decision. If we lose, she could die and then the twins would be left motherless. At least she has had the sense not to tell Ed about what we are doing. I know what possessed her to come to me, to volunteer. I just don't know what possessed me to let her. I shouldn't have let her. "Septa, did you hear me?"

"Yeah, I heard you." I mutter and I look back at my feet. I've been sitting on the edge of my bed for the past two hours, going over everything that could go wrong. Katniss is going to join me in the control room this time around. She's going to be my runner. She'll be the one I send orders through and receive messages from. No one will think it odd that she comes and goes from the control room. The President let me have her as a personal guest. Besides, I need help. Someone has to keep an eye on my tributes if I have to sleep. I feel Hima sit on the bed next to me.

"What's wrong?" She asks. I stay silent. How do I answer her? I can't tell her that I don't know who I am any more. I am not the girl who longed to volunteer for her sister. I am not the girl who won the Fourth Quarter Quell. Nor am I the woman who has watched her tributes die year after year because they do something stupid. I feel like I am trapped inside my own body, watching everything it does. Listening to every command it gives.

"It's nothing." I answer and force a smile. She doesn't see through it and I go to the bathroom so I can shower before Lin gets here. I know he's going to be upset with me. I haven't talked to him all year and he has no idea that I am the one behind all these rumors. I need to at least tell him that I am working with them. Not that I lead them. I stand in the water and let it hit my back. I can't let myself change any more. Lin is the first person I ever trusted when I was taken to the Capitol for the first time. Not telling him that I am the one behind the rumors would be lying to him. I have never lied to him before. I know he's tried calling me since District Eleven had their uprising. All the Districts are still on lockdown. This is going to be the first I've left since the banquet.

I finish my shower and get dressed. I am pulling on my boots when Lin walks into my room and pulls me into a hug. It takes me by surprise and I don't know what to say or do so I say and do nothing. It hurts him, I know. But I have never really been a hugger and this is not what I was expecting from him when I first saw him.

"Are you alright?" He asks, holding me at arms' length.

"I'm fine." I answer, still shocked that he hugged me first. He sits on me bed and pulls me down beside him. I pull on my last boot and reach for my locket and pendant.

"You aren't acting like you are fine. What have they done to you?" I freeze. What is he talking about?

"What are you talking about, Lin?" I ask more sharply than I intend to. I feel his eyes on me as I slip both necklaces over my head.

"You haven't called me all year. You ignore my calls. And you haven't written back. What have they done to you?"

"What makes you think someone has done anything to me?" I stand up and walk to my window and look towards the square.

"I know that you are working with them."

"With who? The Capitol? The ones who started an uprising? Who?" I turn to face him and I see him flash the number thirteen with his fingers. I scowl and close my door. "Who told you?"

"Katniss did. When she never received word from you after she gave a report. She got worried. She told me that she had asked you to become the leader of Thirteen and lead a new rebellion against the Capitol and that you had agreed. She was worried that you had been killed. Then she got that letter asking her to be with you in the control room. That's when she told me. Retired victors don't normally go back into the control room. And you didn't elaborate in your message."

I smile and shake my head. "I can never hide anything from you for long." I say and sit back down next to him. "It's true. I am leading them. No, we did not start the uprising in Eleven."

"How did you even know about that?"

"Coin informed me just before I was informed about the lockdown. Lin, I'm scared." I look at my feet again. "I don't know who I am anymore. Ever since I agreed to lead Thirteen in this damned crusade, I feel like I've lost myself. And then I let Hima be a spy here against my better judgment. If we lose, Andrew and Jacob lose their mother." My voice is starting to get high and I know I am getting hysterical. But I can't help it. I feel about ready to explode. He pulls me into a hug again. His hold reminds me of my father's and how he'd hold me after I'd had a nightmare. I suddenly realize that Lin is old enough to be an adult in Katniss's rebellion. Did he have children and a wife?

"That is why I gave you this." He holds up the locket. "I know how much your family means to you. You wanted to volunteer for your sister, Christa. But you couldn't. I know that if they had let you, you would have volunteered for your brothers and they would have volunteered for you. That is who you are, Septa. You are not just the leader of Thirteen. You are not just the girl who won the Fourth Quarter Quell. You are the woman who lost her family to the Capitol only to avenge them. You mentored children to get to the final eight of the Games, farther than anyone else could have hoped for. And do you want to know how you did it?" I don't answer. "It's because you do it to avenge your family. Every time a child is Reaped, you treat them as family and try your damnedest to get them to the end so they can do the same. So they can have the life your brothers and sister could not have. That is who you are. You are the guiding light for the children. You are their parent in the Games. Don't forget that." I hug him tightly until Hima knocks on my door and we have to go to the square.

* * *

_**Hima:**_

She watched as the train, and Septa, left for the Capitol. She was thankful. Her sons could not be Reaped yet. They still had two more years of safety. But that had not been the case for the two children that had just been Reaped. They were both twelve years old. She hadn't missed the anger in the eyes of a couple of the older children. Older siblings unable to volunteer for their younger siblings. _"Just like Septa." _She thought as she walked back to the house in Victor's Village with her family. She felt conflicted. She loved Ed and hated not telling him about her involvement with Thirteen. But if she told him, he would demand to know who had let her be a spy and she wasn't sure if she could betray Septa in that way. The only option was for them to go to Thirteen.

"Excuse me. Are you Hima?" Hima and Ed turned and found and elderly man, maybe close to his eighties if not his nineties, tugging on her sleeve.

"I am." She answered and sent Ed ahead with the boys.

"Let us all go inside. It is dreadfully hot out here." The man said and motioned for Hima to lead the way. She knew who this man represented. Septa had told her that she, Hima, would be the contact for the rebels before they started taking District Twelve. She knew that she was about to become more involved than she was before. She had to tell her husband.

"How can I help you?" She asked as they entered their home, Septa's home.

"Is there somewhere we can talk?" He looked at the boys and Hima led him to Septa's office. Ed followed them. "That's better. Oh, good." He said, seeing that Ed had followed them. "You will need help with this."

"With what?" Ed finally spoke. Hima bit her lip and faced her husband. "Hima, what is going on?"

Hima took a deep breath. "I am a rebel, Ed. I joined them a couple of months ago."

"That's when Septa got that call. Is she involved in this to?" Hima nodded. "Is she the one who convinced you to join?" Hima covered the space between them in three strides and placed and hand on his arm.

"No. I asked to be a spy. My parents were spies in the Mockingjay Rebellion for me."

"So that is why you decided to become one? Because they were?"

"No."

"Then why?" Hima looked at the door as Andrew and Jacob ran up the stairs, laughing, unaware that two rebels were only feet from them.

"I can't let them be Reaped knowing there is nothing I can do about it. I would rather fight for their chance to live than not." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the purple pill. "Septa gave this to me in case I was caught. But I have a feeling that things are going to be moving quickly." She looked at the old man.

"And you would be right." He said and sat down behind the desk. "My name is Beetee. I am one of the victors that survived. Though barely. Septa's plan is to take the Districts while the Games are being played, while the Capitol is distracted. It can't be by force, per say. If we are to take the Districts during the Games, we have to have the people on our side."

"The rumors." Ed said suddenly. "There were rumors a few months ago about the Games being unfair and that there was something that could be done about them."

"Yes. That was Septa's plan. Then someone in Eleven started an uprising and our spies were killed." Beetee looked intensely at Ed. "Do we have your support? We need someone the miners trust. You can convince them to fight with us, just as Hima can convince those in the smithy." Ed looked at Beetee and then at Hima. Husband and wife looked at the door as they heard their boys run down the stairs again. Ed looked at Hima again before looking at Beetee.

"Alright, I'm in." He looked into his wife's eyes. "For our sons." She nodded.

"Splendid." Beetee said and started pulling out maps.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review**


	6. Memories

**Disclaimer: Only own the OC's and the plot**

**Flashbacks in bold**

* * *

_**Septa:**_

I look at my two tributes. They are both twelve years old. I remember being that young. That was the first time my name was in that bowl.

* * *

_**Septa, twelve years old:**_

**I have already lost my oldest brother to the Games and the second oldest is sixteen at that time. His name is in five times, my other brother, older than me by three years, has four, and I have only one. Right behind me are my parents with Christa. She is younger than me by three years. In three years, she will be in the same place I am in now.**

** Ryan turns to me and smiles. He is the oldest one with his name in five times. He is the one I am closest with. My stomach turns in knots as the District Escort, Lin, walks up to the girls' bowl and pulls out a slip. Without missing a step, he says the name. It's not my name, but I still have to fight down a scream. The name is Miranda Elden, my best friend. She moves from my side and walks down the middle. There is a commotion near the front and I remember that Miranda has an older sister who is eighteen this year. She had taken out tesserae and had plenty of slips in the bowl. But Miranda, like me, only had one slip.**

** Lin says nothing and moves to the boys' ball. I can barely breathe now. I have two bothers eligible to be Reaped. Lin returns to the podium and unfolds the paper. "Ryan Águila." He announces. Ryan doesn't look at me. I look at Danny, the third son of my parents. He is pale. I want to move over to him, but Mom has her hand on my shoulder. **

* * *

_**Septa, now:**_

"Septa?" I hear Lin whisper and I shake my head. I can't be taking trips down memory lane, but I still feel Mom's hand on my shoulder, holding me back from comforting the only brother I had left. I take a deep breath and look at my tributes.

"Sorry," I mumble to him and face my tributes. They are not siblings which is a good thing. From the looks of the boy, I doubt he'll be sacrificing himself for her and the other way around. They actually look as if they hate each other. "It's a two day trip to the Capitol. We have that long to figure out how to present you." I say, getting right down to business. If Cain and Isaac being in the Games taught me anything, it was that we can't delay. Every second training is another second alive for the tributes. "Are you going to be a team or are you going to be enemies?" I walk up to the boy. "Tanner, what do you want to do?" I ask. But I can see in his eyes what his answer is. He doesn't want anything to do with the girl next to him. It makes me wonder if he is going to be stupid enough to join with the Careers.

"Only one person can be the victor." He says after a moment. "It would be better if we didn't know each other's strengths and weaknesses." I see a flash of hurt in his eyes and I know exactly what he is thinking. I was wrong. He would sacrifice himself for her. I can see it in her eyes to. They want each other to win, but they don't want to kill the other. They have been paying too much attention to Cain's and Isaac's Games. That's not surprising, really. All the children had loved the two boys, even after they had moved into Victor's Village with me. These two also learned that showing that they cared for each other was the worst move to make if they wanted the other to live as both Cynthia and Lizabeth died. They plan to stay as far away from each other as they possibly can

"Alright. The recap of the Reapings will start soon. You two go to your compartments and rest. We'll get a head start tomorrow." I gently push them down the hall and then turn to Lin. There is a worried look in his eyes. "I'm fine." I say calmly and look at the mail I wasn't able to look at before the Reaping. It is a letter from Katniss. I sit on one of the chairs and open it.

"You didn't look fine." He presses.

"It was nothing." I look at the letter. _"Septa, I am worried. There has been no news for her and little from you. I can't find out what is going on. All the officials are tight lipped and Lin has already left for District Twelve. I am hoping he is with you when you get this. Be careful with this, Septa. Last time worked well enough because a spark had been ignited by me. This time, there is no spark, only sleeping embers. Catnip." _I frown. I had told her to lie low and not try to figure anything out about the lockdown. But of course, she doesn't listen. I know what happened. I sigh and stuff the letter into my pocket. Lin looks at me. "From Katniss. She didn't listen to me and tried to figure out what was going on and why there was a lockdown on the Districts. Thankfully, he prying was just seen as curiosity."

"Septa, what happened to you when you looked at those kids?" I sigh and close my eyes.

"I was taken back in time to when I was there age. I was scared to death that my name would be drawn. But it wasn't. Instead, my best friend and my brother were drawn and taken from me. She died in the initial bloodbath. My brother died after the final eight. But that was my first Reaping, in a sense. Then Danny was taken and then Christa. Then finally me, as if that had been my fate all along. To watch my family die before me only to live on without them. Is all of this part of some grand plan of an ever watchful being? Because if it is, they suck at making plans." I cross my arms and sigh. "It's always harder training the young ones." I whisper, Lin doesn't hear me as a group of Peacekeepers enters the same car we are in. I stand. "Yes?" I ask, fearing the worst. I don't look at Lin, but I know he must be fearing that they are here to arrest me. The tallest of them steps forward.

"We are only here to protect you, Ms. Águila." He says. I suddenly realize that we've been stopped for at least thirty minutes.

"What happened?"

"A tribute train was attacked." One of the others blurts out. As a victor, I have the right to the truth whenever I want, unless the President is trying to change that.

"Which one?" I ask the one in front of me. It's irritating that I have to look up at him since he is at least half a foot taller than my five foot four inch height. He scowls and then answers me.

"District Eleven. The tributes and their mentors are safe and so is the District Escort."

"Are we the only ones with protection?"

"Yes. You alone have a two day trip ahead and must pass close to Eleven. The people know a tribute train and may attack it." The train starts moving again. I nod my thanks and go back to my room.

* * *

_**Septa, thirteen years old:**_

**I am standing in the square again, one section closer than I was before. Danny is sixteen now and has five entries into the bowl and I have two. But my low number of entries is no comfort. Just last year, my best friend was twelve years old and she was taken from her family. She was killed the first day. I remember being at her funeral. Her sister had a haunted look in her eyes, like she is blaming herself for Miranda's fate. I can see her watching me. The look is still in her eyes as she stands with her older brother and her parents. She hasn't married yet and I doubt she will. The clock strikes two and the mayor begins. I am barely listening as I keep staring at the ball. Will my name be drawn this year and Danny be spared? Are we both going to go in together and both of us die?**

** Lin steps up, welcomes us, and goes to the girls' ball. I take a deep breath. He returns to the podium and calls out the name. A girl from the seventeen year old section steps forward. I see a girl to my right faint and guess that the girl Reaped is her older sister. Lin goes to the boys' ball and takes a slip of paper. I am praying that it's not Danny. Anyone but Danny. I feel the world fall out from beneath me as Lin calls Danny's name and Danny takes the stage. I am shaking with rage. Why? Three years in a row. There is some grumbling. **

** I look at Danny, knowing there is nothing I can do about his going to the Capitol. But I look in his eyes and a see relief in them. Relief that it's not me. But it's no use. I will be going in next year and Christa the year after that.**

* * *

_**Septa, now:**_

I jump awake and look around me. I'm in the sitting room, still on the train. I lean back as I realize I fell asleep. I turn off the recap. So many young faces this year. So young. None of them are older than thirteen. I sigh and stand, intending to go to my bed. Instead, I pour myself a glass of wine.

"You might want to be careful with that." A voice says behind me. I don't jump. I've known he was there. He was the reason I woke up.

"Did you honestly think you could fool me with that disguise? You're too old to be a Peacekeeper." I say and return to my seat where he's lit a lamp. I hand him a glass.

"It got me on the train, didn't it? Besides, with what's happened in Eleven, they want all the help they can get."

"What news do you have?" I take a sip of my wine.

"The uprising is partly our fault. The rumors reached a hothead who didn't want to wait for the right time. He gathered a group of the field workers and marched against the Justice Building. They all died and the Capitol heard that the rumors were in all of the Districts."

"They knew that the day before when they killed the planters. But that execution was the last straw. How big was this group?" I can see in his eyes that he is doubting the success of my plan.

"About a quarter of Eleven's population."

"Any of our people with them?"

"No."

"Then we are still safe. These Games are going to push everyone over the edge. Did you watch the Reaping?" He nods.

"They're so young, all of them."

"This is what we are trying to stop." I finish my wine and put the glass down and go to bed, leaving him alone.

* * *

_**Septa, fifteen years old:**_

**I know I got lucky last year. Another girl got picked, but she was young to. A sixteen year old boy went in with her. The day before they went to the Arena, it was revealed that they were siblings. Neither of them made it to final eight. I have four entries this year. Christa is now twelve and has one. But that is no protection. Hell, I don't even have any protection against this. My only hope is that they have forgotten about my family now that all three sons are dead. The clock strikes two and it begins. I keep wiping my hands on dress. Lin goes to the girls' ball first, as always. I bite my lip and watch as he returns to the podium. "Christa Águila." He calls out. I hear a wail from my mother as Christa walks up the space between the boys and girls. No, this isn't right. I move to take her place, but someone grabs my arm. I look back. It's a boy from school. I try to shake him off, but I can't. He has an iron grip. I watch helplessly as Christa mounts the stage. Why was I skipped again? I should have been the one to be picked so Christa had a chance in the Quell next year.**

** The boy lets go as Christa and her fellow male tribute are taken into the Justice Building. I look and see Miranda's sister staring intently at me and I suddenly understand what she is feeling. I know that if I survive the next three years, I will have to live with this moment every second for the rest of my life.**

** Dad finds me and hands me a carving of an eagle and pushes me towards the Justice Building. I am immediately taken to Christa and hug her when I see her. We are both crying and I hold her in my lap, placing the carving into her hand. I tell her what she has to do, what Dad has told me. Then we sit in silence until the Peacekeepers come and force us apart. I never see her again.**

* * *

_**Septa, now:**_

I look at the sunrise through my compartment window. These Games have ruined too many lives and have cut countless others short. It will end.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review**


	7. At The Gong

**Disclaimer: I only own the OC's and Septa's story**

**enjoy!**

* * *

_**Septa:**_

I lay on my bed, fully clothed, and stare at the ceiling of my room as I wait for the Avox to come for me. Because of the uprising in Eleven, each mentor has been given an Avox to escort them. The President must guess that a victor is behind the rumors. Last night, I saw, again, all the young faces for this year's Games. I am sure I am not the only mentor to have seen the fear in their eyes as they rode into the circle and then into the Training Center. I had ushered Tanner and Tammy into the elevator and up to our floor before anyone could approach us. The quiet unnerved the children. Hell, it unnerves me. Everyone knows this is wrong. All these children are too young to be here and everyone knows it. I wouldn't be surprised if the President had planned this all along.

It's funny. I've been thinking about him often lately. His eyes remind me of the eyes the merchants have back home. I can't help but wonder if he was a participant in the Hunger Games. If he was, which Games did he win? I don't remember Dad saying anything about the President being a past victor.

I sit up as the door opens and the Avox enters. She's been with me since my Games and we've built a close friendship and so I don't miss the worry in her eyes. As an Avox, she has had her tongue cut out and cannot tell me what the matter is. It frightens me because I have never seen this fear and worry in her eyes before.

I silently get up and follow her out into the main room where everyone has been gathered. Lin is standing with Tanner and Vian. Tammy is standing with Rynna and the Avox pushed me towards them. I stand next to Rynna and place a comforting hand on Tammy's shoulder. Lin does the same to Tanner. We stand there, waiting in silence. Soon, the fear in me gives way to irritation. I could be using this time to instruct my tributes on how to stay alive in the arena. I am fuming by the time the door opens and the Peacekeepers enter. They're the same ones from the train.

"What is the meaning of this, Captain?" I hiss, taking my hand from Tammy's shoulder and walking up to them.

He slaps me across the face. "Quiet!" He barks. "You do not have permission to speak." The slap should have sent me sprawling backwards. But after years of having to deal with this shit, it doesn't affect me. I stand my ground and look him straight in the eye as he glares down at me.

"You will tell me why the hell we have been made to stand here in silence. These tributes have training to get to and you are preventing them from doing so." He raises his hand to slap me again. I don't give him the chance. I grab his arm and flip him over my shoulder. They should know me by now. I take nothing from no one. I have put more than one Peacekeeper on the floor. He grabs my ankle and pulls my foot out from under me. I kick him in the face as I fall. He lets go and I roll lightly to my feet as he slowly gets to his. I cross my arms. "Are you going to answer me?"

"We have been told to search for signs of rebellion." He answers, cradling his arm and I know I must have popped his shoulder from its socket. I see his eyes go to my locket and pendant that I have worn for the past eight years now. "Continue with your business. There is nothing here." He limps to the door. "Oh," he says before walking out, "each District has been assigned a guard." He points to Haymitch who nods and stands inside the door. "He will be yours." He walks out and the rest of the Peacekeepers follow him. I don't take my eyes from the door until it is shut and Haymitch gives me a subtle wink. I look towards the children, Lin, and the stylists. Tammy and Tanner are wide-eyed. Vian and Rynna are smirking and Lin is looking away. He acts too much like a father sometimes.

"Go get ready for the day. I want you both to focus on survival skills today. Do not go to the weapons until I have had a chance to talk to you. Go on." Vian and Rynna take the children away and I sit in the armchair. Lin stands where he is until it is time for the children to be taken down to the gym. Rynna and Vian leave with them. It's only me and Haymitch. "Why didn't you warn me?"

"There was no time. We got the orders this morning. Apparently, only the captains knew. I only barely managed to tell your Avox before she came up here while the first floor was being searched."

"That explains why she was worried." I sigh and hold my head in my hands. "What am I going to do? I didn't think this was going to happen."

"Everything would have gone as planned had Eleven not had an uprising and attacked their tribute train."

"That is what I don't understand. During previous uprisings, the tribute trains were never attacked. And from the reports I heard, the attack was too organized to be random. Nothing about what happened in Eleven is making sense. It seems more like a show than a war. Have you heard anything from her?"

"No, which is strange. She usually calls every week now that she can't call you. I haven't heard from her for at least a couple of weeks. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that she's not the one in charge anymore. Remember the one most against my lead and plan was the Capitolite, the Gamemaker." I whisper the last part, but I know he heard me. I watch Haymitch's face as he processes what was said. Realization dawns on him. "Can you go back to your house?"

"Yes, when I'm off duty. But I am only given two hours at the most before I'm supposed to be here again, or with you wherever you go."

"So all the mentors have guards."

"All victors in the Capitol have guards. Including Catnip."

"Why aren't you with her?"

"Because you are the one in charge. They are sure to be monitoring her and so she won't be able to do anything." He sits on the loveseat and ends up sitting on the remote, turning on the television. He jumps up and grabs for the remote. I beat him and hold it, mesmerized by what is being played. It is the uprising in District Eleven and the attack on the train. It's a quick thing, but it's enough that I know I was right. At the end of the clip, flaming words appear and I see Haymitch turn pale. IF WE BURN YOU BURN WITH US. I gulp. That was the slogan during the Mockingjay Rebellion. I turn to Haymitch.

"The first chance you get, you get ahold of Johanna. She is the only one we can trust as I had Beetee sent to Twelve. Do you understand me? If we let this assault go on, the Capitol will be ready for us and we cannot have that." He nods and stands straight as the door opens again. I don't get up and wait for the official to come to me.

"Ms. Águila, you are wanted in the President's Mansion."

"I know the way." I say and get up. Me and Haymitch leave the man in the room and go.

* * *

_**Katniss:**_

She looked across the room at her once tribute and mentor. He was dressed as a Peacekeeper and knew he had volunteered to act as her guard. But she could see that he looked shaken. She was to. She had seen the propo and wanted to talk to them about it. She wasn't sure that Coin was still in charge back in Thirteen anymore. Plutarach had been the most vocal about Septa's plan and leadership. She had a feeling he had ordered that propo against Septa's orders.

She remained where she was as the President stepped onto the balcony and dismissed the Peacekeepers for their two hours break. She noticed Haymitch struggling not to appear in a hurry. She continued looking at Septa.

"Victors of the Hunger Games, welcome. I know some of you here wish you were trying to get sponsors for your tributes, but this is urgent. As you may have heard, there was an uprising in District Eleven two months ago. They also attacked their own tribute train." Katniss noticed the thin line of Septa's face and the glare in her eyes. Katniss knew that the current mentor of Twelve knew more than she was letting on. "And I am sure you all saw the short video just minutes ago. There is no need to be afraid. We are working on finding the one responsible for the events as it is more than likely that all three are linked." Septa crossed her arms. "I have assigned each of you guards so that you may be protected. I even sent a small force to District Twelve to protect their train as they sped towards the Capitol. I am pleased to see that they have arrived safely." He pointed to Septa who smiled and bowed her head in thanks. Katniss smirked, knowing she never could have pulled off such a change of face. "I assure you that we will find the one responsible for these events. I am positive that they are here in the Capitol as we have taken improved precautions against outside invasion. It will be sometime before your guards return. In the meantime, I invite you to enjoy a lunch in the banquet hall." He smiled at them all again and then left.

* * *

_**Septa:**_

I go through the list of items sponsors have already bought for my tributes. There are a lot of comfort items. It disgusts me. No one wants to be killed while surrounded by comfort. I shrug and don't look up when Katniss arrives. Everyone greets her warmly enough, knowing that she was missed. Her place is here until we have successfully gotten another tribute through. But I don't hold it against her. I've had her doing other things. I look at her and nod as we both look at the screens. The countdown begins. I look at the landscape. It's a lot of forests. That's good. There is plenty of cover. The tributes are brought into the open air. Tanner and Tammy look around at their surroundings. I watch the clock. I hope Johanna was able to get control from Plutarch. If not, than things will go badly. This is our only chance to strike while the Capitol is distracted. Five, four, three, two, one. The gong rings.

The screens blink out, except for the lifelines. I turn to face the Head Gamemaker. He is just as confused as we are. There is no telling which tributes are where. We can only keep count of the ones that have died. I turn sharply as the door bangs open and dozens of Peacekeepers enter the room. I see Haymitch among them. The look on his face tells me all I need to know. The President knows that it is a victor in charge.

* * *

_**Hima:**_

"Is everything ready?" He asked, looking at the much younger man before him. Ed nodded and grabbed his pickaxe. Behind him, the television was showing the current Arena.

"Stop!" Hima rushed in and grabbed the maps and threw them into the stove fire.

"Hima, what is the matter?" Beetee asked, surprised at her sudden hesitation.

"Ed, put that thing away." Ed put down his pickaxe.

"Where have you been?" He asked her, grabbing her shoulder and feeling her shaking.

"I've been calling off the attack." The men looked at her. "There is no way we can win. At least five dozen Peacekeepers just landed on the outskirts of the District. We are outnumbered, even with your people, Beetee. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, my dear. You just saved hundreds of lives."

* * *

_**District Thirteen:**_

"Plutarch!" The door slammed open and Coin and Johanna stormed into the control room. Coin looked disheveled, but it did not deter from the anger that was radiating from her. "What have you done?!" Coin demanded, pulling him from the control panel just as the screens turned to the Districts. Johanna forced Plutarch's hands behind his back and held him firmly as Coin desperately tried to call a retreat. It was no use. The commanders were all dead and the citizens of the Districts being corralled into the squares, except for Twelve. Coin turned on him. "IDIOT!" She screamed. "Look at what you have done! Because of the little stunts you pulled, they were ready for us! And now our people are in danger!"

"Her plan was foolish. If we had gone with it, we would have all died at the Capitol where they would have been gathered and ready."

"No," Johanna hissed in his ear, "they would have been caught with their pants around their ankles because the victor had just been announced. You've doomed them." She shoved him forward into the waiting arms of two soldiers who promptly took him to the same cell Coin had been kept him. Coin looked at the screens. Johanna stood next to her. "What do we do now? Did she have a back-up plan?"

"I'm not sure. I need to talk to Haymitch. We need to know what is going on in the Capitol."

"If he's not dead already." Coin nodded grimly. "Why didn't Twelve fight?"

"Whoever Septa put in charge there must have seen the signs and called it off. Thankfully. Let's be grateful for their quick thinking and what remains of our army." Coin watched as the hovercrafts picked up her soldiers and sped away.

* * *

**Well, what do you think about the change of plans. You didn't think that it was going to be that easy, did you?**

**Oh, also I've decided to start updating based on reviews. Your thoughts are important to me and let me know how I am doing. That being said, I'll update when I have gotten three reviews for this chapter.**


End file.
